


If There's No One Beside You When Your Soul Embarks

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is alive, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Klaus whump, Poor Klaus, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Father didn’t seem worried. Simply flipped the page of his newspaper and didn’t answer. Ben shot to his feet, his chair falling over and clattering to the floor. It caught everyone’s attention.“Where did you leave him this time? Which mausoleum?” Ben snarled. Allison seemed to pale, a hand going up to cover her mouth and Ben wasn’t sure if it was because of his words or his anger. He didn’t care either. He was pissed.





	If There's No One Beside You When Your Soul Embarks

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I mentioned that I was going to write a protective Ben story. While this story doesn't actually touch on Klaus' claustrophobia Ben is super protective.

Ben was still getting used to being alive. Not being tethered to Klaus. It was odd to be in a different room from his brother, being able to touch things. Ben sat down to breakfast a month after they had returned to the past and frowned.

“Where’s Klaus?” He asked. Allison and Luther shared a look before both of them shrugged and started to eat. Five had his nose buried in a book so he would be no help. Diego looked constipated which meant that he probably didn’t know and just didn’t want to admit it. Ben turned his gaze on their father

“He’s on a special training mission.” Their father grunted out and cold dread slid down Ben’s spine. ‘Special training mission’ was just their father’s way of saying he locked Klaus in a mausoleum.

“Where.” Ben demanded through grit teeth. Anger was welling up in his gut, churning with the beast that lived there. Father didn’t seem worried. Simply flipped the page of his newspaper and didn’t answer. Ben shot to his feet, his chair falling over and clattering to the floor. It caught everyone’s attention.

“Where did you leave him this time? Which mausoleum?” Ben snarled. Allison seemed to pale, a hand going up to cover her mouth and Ben wasn’t sure if it was because of his words or his anger. He didn’t care either. He was pissed. Father put his paper down and gave Ben a disapproving look

“Your brother needs to learn not to fear his abilities. It’s for his own good.” He stated like it was the weather. Ben let out a noise that was halfway to an unearthly and inhuman shriek

“I don’t care what you think is good for him. You’re a piece of filth. I warned you what I would do if you did it again. I’m sure the police will be more than helpful in finding him but you don’t want that do you? Then you’d lose all of us.” Ben said before slamming out of the house. He took off in a run towards the police station that was five blocks away. When he reached it he slowly entered

“Can I help you?” The woman at the desk asked and he nodded

“My father locked my brother into a mausoleum. I don’t know where he is but I’m scared.” He said. The woman blinked before slowly reaching for the phone on her desk. Moments later a man walked over

“Alright son. Tell me why you think your brother’s in trouble.” The man said. He was in an officer’s uniform, young. Kind looking. Ben laid out everything. Everything their father had done to them and how he would lock Klaus up with the dead. By the time he was done he had a crowd of sympathetic faces. The original officer looked like he was going to puke.

“We’ll find him. I promise.” The man said and led Ben over to some chairs. Ben waited and waited and waited. Eventually the others were brought in, their father taken to the back in a pair of handcuffs while shouting profanities. Allison looked worried

“Why didn’t he tell us what Father was doing?” She asked and Ben shrugged

“I only knew because I was dead and in his head.” Ben said. It was close to two in the morning before an officer walked up to them

“We found your brother. He’s being treated at Mercy Hospital. I’m going to bring you all there to be with him.” He said and Ben hopped to his feet. The hospital was dead quiet when they walked through the brightly colored halls of the kid’s ward. The officer ushered them into a room and then left. Klaus laid on the bed, eyes open but unseeing. Ben had seen him like this before, after night terrors, the two times he had been raped while living on the streets, and sometimes on their birthday when he couldn’t get enough drugs into his system. He was off in his own little world so that his mind didn’t crack any more than it already had. Ben made sure to make noise when he approached the bed, dragging his shoes with each step so that Klaus would be able to hear them.

“We’re safe now.” He murmured to Klaus, gently petting through his hair and lacing their fingers together. He hoped his words would not be a lie. He hoped they would truly be safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm really stoked about all the comments I've gotten on my fics for this fandom. Thank you all so much!


End file.
